Locker Room Realizations
by Tvmatchmaker795
Summary: i know, long title  Takes place during "Duets". Inspired by the Promo. Every precious moment that happens has a place, people and a realization. What happens when Sam helps Quinn and Finn have a precious moment in the locker rooms? FUINN FOREVER!


**Here is my take on what SHOULD happen in the next episode of Glee "Duet." I mean seriously? Quinn and another football player? Sam is obviously going to be with Kurt. This is my version. _REVIEW! _**

Quinn just made a huge mistake. Sam tried to kiss her and she almost leaned in too. Immediately she backs away.

"No, I am sorry. I can't… I can't go through this again." She says to him. Sam realizes what they did too.

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have done that." Sam apologizes. He then catches what she said at the end. "Wait, what do you mean again?"

Quinn looks at her feet. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. "I dated Finn. We broke each other's hearts." She finally admits.

"Wow. I didn't know. I wouldn't have done that." Sam pushes his hand through his hair. Finn is going to kill him. He can also tell that Quinn has something else she needs to say too. "Is that all you have between you? Two broken hearts?" He pries.

Quinn sits at the table. Sam makes his way over to her. "I don't know. I thought I was over Finn but… I don't know." Sam puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Quinn brushes it off quickly.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"How could you possibly help?" Quinn looks at him.

"Well, I could ask him if he still has feelings for you."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. He will obviously hear about it and come to talk to me. Let me ask him. You might be surprised." Sam is sure of his plan. Quinn…not so much.

"I don't think so. Thanks for trying though." Quinn gets up to leave and right as she reaches the door, Sam speaks up.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, now that I've thought about it." That stops her in her tracks. Quinn turns around and reluctantly listens. "He looks at you… like you're the only thing he needs to protect. Sure, he's got Rachel but I know she annoys him. Give Finn a chance that he doesn't know he needs." Sam argues. _Man… I am good. _

"Really?" Quinn squeaks out. She doesn't want to get her hopes up but maybe…just maybe Sam is right. "What do you want to do?"

Sam looks at her with a broad smile.

**After Glee class. . . **

Sam is in the locker room. He is patiently waiting for Finn while punching the large red bag in front of him. Quinn told Mercedes, who probably told Kurt who finally told Finn that he had tried to kiss Quinn.

Quinn was standing on the other side of the lockers, listening for anything when finally Finn burst in. Quinn saw him head towards Sam. She snuck up closer and heard the conversation.

"You tried to kiss her? Major glee party foul dude." Finn practically yells at Sam. Sam ignores his and punches the punching bag. "Hello? Earth to douche bag?"

"Hey, you aren't her boyfriend. So back off." Sam throws some jabs at the bag. Finn just gets more angry.

"Well she was man. Just back off okay?" Finn doesn't want to hurt Sam and his pretty face but he will. Quinn is off limits to any guy.

Sam stops punching the bag and turns to Finn. "Seriously?" Finn looks confused at Sam's response. Sam sees this and continues. "You can move on and date Rachel but when Quinn tries to move on or date anyone you jump on them?" Sam walks towards Finn. "You can't do that. She deserves better than to have an overprotective **EX-**boyfriend hover."

Finn gapes his mouth at what Sam said. He never thought of it like that but he might have a double standard. "Uhh…I. . ." Finn stumbles on his words.

Sam continues to push Finn's emotions. "Or do you want to be the protective **boyfriend** again? Are you over her Finn? Because it sure as hell looks like it." Sam pushes Finn against the wall. Finn doesn't want to take this so he shoves Sam back.

"Stop it. I am with Rachel."

Sam spots that. "So you are _**with **_Rachel. That doesn't mean you love her." Sam is getting annoyed with Finn's cluelessness. "Common Finn! You are stuck between two smart, pretty, talented women and you can't choose. You have a foot on one and your head on another. CHOOSE!" Sam yells. Finn is blown away by this confrontation. He thought that he was going to be the one yelling and not Sam.

"Uhhh… I don't know!" Finn blurts out. He really doesn't know who he loves. Rachel or Quinn.

"AHA! So you love both of them but you are confused which one you **should **love. The girl who will always hold your heart but broke your heart in her fist or the girl who put her heart on a platter and handed it to you."

Finn's head is spinning. His heart is shouting- QUINN! QUINN! But his brain and the part of his heart that was broken is singing- RACHEL! RACHEL!

"Stop it!" Finn yells loudly to stop the voices in his head and Sam's. Sam just stands there, unfazed, waiting for an answer. "I don't know. Okay? My heart that will always love Quinn and her smile is saying to love her but I am scared that she is just going to break my heart again. Rachel is…" Finn can't find the right word.

"Safe." Sam completes the sentence softly. "Rachel is safe. She was the one who put her heart in your hands and not the other way around. So who do you choose Finn? The girl you love or the girl who is safe?"

"Why can't she be both?" Finn whimpers. "Why can't Quinn be both?" He whispers to himself more then Sam. Sam just smiles at himself. He looks around to where Quinn was and finds her mouth open in shock. He stifles his laugh and turns back to Finn, who is standing partly paralyzed by the wall.

"Maybe she can be. Ask her." Sam pats Finn on the shoulders then leaves. Finn watches him leave and is thoroughly confused. His eyes widen when he sees a small figure in a cheerios outfit approach him. He immediately looks down at his large shoes and doesn't look Quinn in the eyes.

"Hey." She softly says to him. She says it like if she said it louder; Finn could be whisked away with the slight wind that is in the locker room.

"How much did you hear of that?" He asks her, still not looking up.

"All of it."

"Ohh…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn decides to question Finn on what she just heard. Her heart was doing flips the whole time Sam was asking Finn questions about her.

"Uhhh… I guess I didn't know." Finn answers her. Quinn grabs his chin gently and tilts it upwards so that he is looking straight into her eyes but he continues to avoid her look.

"Finn, I want to be safe for you." She honestly says. Right now, Quinn is scared as hell because she is wearing her heart on her sleeve.

Finn looks into her eyes and sees the truth in them. He lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and hugs her. Not an awkward, lets be friends hug but a real embrace. Quinn smiles to herself over Finn's shoulder and lets a tear come out.

"I want you to be too." He says over her shoulder. He reluctantly lets go of her as they separate. Finn sees the tear on her cheek and gently wipes it away with his hand. Quinn smiles through her watery eyes and holds Finn's hand on her cheek. "Can I love you again?" He asks.

"Yes." Quinn says tenderly. She goes on her tip toes to lean into a kiss with him. He closes his eyes and right as their lips hover over each others, a picture of Rachel pops into his head. Jerking away, Finn stumbles back. Quinn looks at him hurt.

"Rachel." She nods in understanding but she can't help but feel betrayed by his actions. She turns away from him, trying to conceal her tears from him. Finn sees her pain before and rushes to her again. He pulls her in for a hug again. "I want to do this right. And not be cheating on Rachel." Finn whispers to her. Quinn just cries into his chest. "I have to go." He pushes her away from him, gently. He leans down and puts their foreheads together, only inches apart from each other's lips. "I will be back. I promise."

And with that, he's gone. Quinn is just left there with a promise and an open heart. She sits down on a bench, numb from her experience and waits.

**Ten minutes Later…**

Quinn is scared now. She is scared that Finn might have left her there alone. Every time she hears a sound outside the door, she anxiously looks up but doesn't see anyone. Right as she is about to lose hope, the door opens and Finn walks in. He sees her with tear streaks on her face and her eyes are red. He runs over to her and picks her up in a bear hug.

"I did it!" Is all he said. Quinn is so happy at that moment she swears that it was all a dream. They laugh together as he swings her around in his arms.

"Enough Finn." She jokingly says to him. "I might get sick." She giggles. Finn sets her down and just looks at her with a happy grin on his face. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asks, hoping that she doesn't have her lunch in her teeth.

"No, you look beautiful." Finn continues to smile at her. She smiles back, glad to have _**her **_Finn back. With that, Finn leans down and captures a sweet kiss. To Quinn it feels like the first time they ever kissed. Finn had just scored his first touchdown and he ran over to her and they kissed. Snapping her out of her thoughts, Finn gets her attention.

"I love you Quinn Fabray."


End file.
